


The World Behind Protagonists and Extras

by datfangirlman



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfangirlman/pseuds/datfangirlman
Summary: "Why are you here? You´re not a protagonist""To be honest, I´m bored of being one of them""How is that possible?""I don´t know. I just started to hate what that meant. I´d rather be an extra like you""I don´t understand you. Not everyone can get the main role but when you get it, you decide you prefer being an extra. You´re weird""See? That´s why I can´t be a protagonist. Because they follow a script and i want to be the scriptwriter of my own life."or where the world is divided into two clases but Hansol and Seungkwan aren´t like everyone else.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all, English is not my first language so, any mistake you see, please tell me. Also, if one of you would like to be my beta reader, i´ll gladly ask you to contact me so i can send you the chapter before.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

On your 10th birthday, exactly at 0:00 pm, a letter from the Goverment will arrive at your house. Your parents, excited, will wake you up of your sweet dreams and will lead you to the living room, where they´ll make you sit down and open it even when your eyes are closing. You´ll be confused and try to make them answer your questions, but they´ll just push the piece of paper to you ultil you open it.

You´ll take off the stamp a little stunned and get a mahogany paper with white letters that´ll say things you won´t understand at all. You´ll tell your father if he can read it for you and he, indecisive, will clear his throat and will begin.

"....;

Your time to get a role in life has arrived. You must know, that there is a status selected by specialists for every person that cannot be changed. We feel sorry in advance if you are not satisfied with the result and that, if you are part of the status of protagonists, you will agree to follow the script that will be delivered to you very precisely. We cannot allow a failure, so you will have to have it with you all the time. Furthermore, if you are part of the status of extra, no script will be delivered to you and you will be able to improvise and be the scriptwriter of your own life.

You may think that extras have more liberty and hope to be part of them but, do not be fooled. Protagonists have much more advantages in our project.

Extras and protagonists can be in a relationship on the condition that the name of the extra is written in the script next to "partner". If that is not the case, it is forbidden.

Lastly, if you are a protagonists, tomorrow morning you must go to the Government facilities, where a bracelet that will identify you from the rest will be placed on your arm.

Now, here are the results:

PROTAGONIST/ EXTRA"

 

You will open you eyes excessively and deny it. Your father will look at you with pride if you are a protagonist and will make a face if you are an extra.

Your mom will look at you with sadness either way and will hug you. You will cling to her, because that letter has just changed your life and your relationships.

Now you are part of ther movie.


	2. Seungkwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here´s the first chapter! Hope you like it :D

17 years old Boo Seungkwan is walking down the High school halls hurriedly. His hands are full of worn out books and his eyesight is fixed on the floor. He mutters meaningless things to himself and curses when he hits someone that makes him go to the ground. Seungkwan lifts his head, only to find silky long hazel hair and warm eyes that hide some malice. The guy smiles at him and apologizes, the words leaving his mouth sounding not too sincere, and making him curse a little too loudly.

"What did you say?" He asks him with a tone of voice that indicates overreacting annoyance. He snorts when he sees the silver bracelet on the tallest one´s wrist and curses again. Great, he´s talking with a protagonist.

"What you heard." He anwers him without fear and, the guy doesn´t reply. He just touches his left hand and leaves. Probably his script wasn´t quick enough to response and they wrote him to leave. He shrugs and ducks to pick up his books, that are scattered in the floor. An unknown hand helps him, and he can´t help but be surprised when he sees another silver bracelet. The kid who owns it smiles at him awkwardly, giving him one of the collection of poems that he dropped.

"Thanks" He says looking directly at his sharp eyes and feeling intimidated. "But you shouldn´t have done that. I know you didn´t want to"  
The guy smiles sadly, and he can see his hand shaking. 

"I really wanted to do it." He answers stuttering, his hands´movement making Seungkwan frown.

"Ok, do what that stupid script tells you. I know you´re lying" He sees that the guy is surprised and that his hand is shaking more than before. He makes a quick bow and leaves, the books squeezed against his chest.

He arrives at the library, smiles at the librarian, who returns the gesture, and sits in one of the tables next to the window. He orders his things in the painted wood of the furniture and crosses his arms, waiting for his friends so they can start their project.

"Excuse me, but this is my table" a voice says, and he turns around, finding a boy of one of the lower levels that´s looking at him faking bravery, but whose look shows shame and fear.

"I´m sorry, but i can´t see your name here. You should have arrived earlier" The black haired boy looks at him with fear, what makes him feel guilty. That´s when he sees the bracelet. He hits his head against the table and snorts, not understanding why the Goverment makes all those protagonists meet with him.

"But... it´s what the script says..." the boy whispers, and Seungkwan sees his hand doing the same thing as the guy with sharp eyes he saw at the hall.

"Ok, but follow the dialogues. Your hand is freaking me out" The shortest one holds his hand and sits where he was before. He just shakes his head while picking up his books and sits down in the next table, doing the same as earlier and hoping no other protagonist dares to interrumpt him.

"What are you doing here? And the other table?" His best friend asks him once he arrives. He looks at him annoyed and the other just raises his arms in surrender.

"That kid over there made me leave because his script told him he had to sit there" He says not interested in the topic. He crosses his arms and looks at Seokmin´s bright smile. Rolling his eyes and looking at him while frowning, he realizes his other best friend isn´t there with them." Where is Soonyoung?"

"He told me he would be late because a protagonist needed his help" He frowns even more than before and takes a pen out of his backpack, starting to do the project.

"You´re moody, what happened to you?" Seokmin asks him after half an hour of sitting there. He drops his pen on his text book and stretches looking at his friend.

"Three protagonists bothered me today. I think today is Seungkwan´s day in their scripts." He says rubbing his eyes, and the other just laughs, receiving a warning from the librarian.

"Is not that everyday?"" Seokmin says with a hand on his mouth, and he just throws a pen to him that unfortunately, his friend dodges.

"Shut up" He answers laughing, but stops as he feels how someone is staring at him, and is not Seokmin.

He looks out of the corner of his eyes to the table where the protagonist from the other level is and meets with hazel eyes with long lashes that make him shiver. He looks back with more intensity, trying to make the boy stop looking at him, but he fails. Then he stands and goes to him. He hasn´t stopped looking at him yet.

"Did you need something?" He asks sarcastically, and the black haired boy just shows him a crooked smile.

"No" The other says simply, and Seungkwan intensify his look.

"Then stop looking at me" The boy shakes his head amused and keeps looking at him, something that has started to make him feel nervous.

"I don´t want to" He says, and Seungkwan swears his about to punch him. That´s when he sees the glimmer in his righ hand and sighs holding on a cry of frustration.

"Look, if your damn script is telling you to look at me, i advice you to stop. I don´t think it expects that my fist ends up on your face" The guy laughs again. His hand is not shaking, what is weird.

"This is not part of the script. I´m looking at you because i want to" He looks at his hand again, but still nothing. What kind of joke is this? He lets out an indignant snort and leaves. He´s not going to let more protagonists ruin his day.

But, while he´s gathering his things and leaving the library, he can´t help but think about the words the boy with hazel eyes and gorgeous smile, told him.

Because a protagonist follows what the script says.

 

 

Improvising isn´t in their contract.


	3. Vernon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here´s the second chapter! Is "Vernon´s" POV so, hope you like it!

Vernon had never felt comfortable being a protagonist. Maybe, it was because he hated the idea of following a script that mostly contained stupid dialogues and annotations.

He wasn´t a model protagonist. He was sure of that.

He had got into trouble with the Government several times for not following what they order him to do and even his hand was now inmune to the little electrical discharges the silver bracelet send if you didn´t flollow the script.

"Hansol hyung, are you alright?" His friend Chan asks worried. He just nods, a little frustrated. The other only asks that because a person was telling him, not because he really felt worry about him.

"I feel great, Channie" the words coming out of his mouth sounding rather rude and making the other lower his head.

He sighs, feeling the electrical discharges that no more make his hand shake. "I´m sorry"

"Don´t worry, hyung. Everyone has a bad day" He forces a smile, because that line has been enough cliché to make him shiver. He needed to talk with someone less artificial. Someone who could have their own thoughs and could aswer him without thinking.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks the smallest one, who just nods and smiles. A smile that, for the first time, thinks is real. "You really worry about me, o you just ask me because the script tells you?"

"I..." Vernon sees how his hand starts shaking and, for a second, he feels bad for asking something that would get him onto trouble. But he has always been curious and was eager to know the answer." I really worry about you, hyung"

"That´s good." He says, surprised by the other´s answer. He disobeyed his script to reasure him. He pats Chan´s head. "Let´s keep doing our homework. We don´t want professor Kim to scold us again"

"Yes!" He smiles, the other´s enthusiasm making him feel determined.

"Shut up" He turns his head after listening to a sweet voice and finds a guy with brown hair that´s looking at someone at the other side of the table in frustration, but still maintaining the characterictic glow of affection. He tilts his head trying to get a better look, Chan completely forgotten. Something in that boy with round cheeks and deep eyes invites him to come closer and start a conversation that, by the way the other gesticulates, would be completely funny and natural. Just what he has been looking for. "Do you need something?"

That´s when he realizes that the boy he has been looking at for a long time, it´s in front of him frowning and with his arms cross. He can´t help but think that image is quite adorable.

"No" He answers, trying not to laugh when the brown haired boy makes an unconcious pout.

"Then stop looking at me" He feels how his hands are starting to feel the discharges, but he ignores them. Is weird, but he can´t stop looking at the boy. He tries to look away, but just intensifies his look.

"I don´t want to" And is the truth. He wants, even if he doesn´t know why, to try to figure the feelings behind the uknown boy eyes out. He smiles happily. 

"Look, if your script is telling you to look at me, i advise you to stop. I don´t think he expects that my fist ends up in your face" He laughs, like is the first time in ages and maybe, he isn´t that far away from the truth. Nobody has ever answered him that way, and that brings an strange warmness to his chest.

"This is not part of the script. I look at you because i want to" The other looks at him surprised. He feels like he has achieved the most difficult thing in the world, like climbing the tallest mountain in the world, and smiles again, even when the boy isn´t looking at him more. He sees how the other picks his things up quickly and leaves the library. He doesn´t know what´s wrong with him, but he has to follow the boy.

"Hansol hyung! What´s wrong? Who´s that boy?" He ignores him, picking up his things as quick as the other and still looking at the door. He must hurry. Maybe he can reach him.

"I´m sorry, Channie. I have to go. I´ll call you later!" He doesn´t even know if he will, but he doesn´t think about it that much when he starts running 

"I swear to you, Seokmin! I don´t even know who that is!" Oh, there he is. He smiles totally, his cheeks hurting, and follows the sweet voice who has challenged him before. He turns the corner and sees him. A brown head and a sky blue hoodie.

"Hey!" He shouts, and the other, thank God, turns around. However, is not exactly happiness what covers his face.

"You again? Didn´t you have enough in the library? Where you where looking at me and made me look for another place to study?" He shakes his head, because no, it´s not enough. He needs to know more about that boy, and now what he wants, is to know his name.

"What´s your name?" He asks. Plain and simple. The other looks at him in disbelief, frowning again. He can heard the boy´s friend´s laugh as background sound.

"What do you care?" Vernon sighs. It going to be more difficult than expected if just trying to get his name is this hard. He puts his best smile on and looks at him.

"I´m Hansol Vernon Chwe. And regarding your question, i do care a lot." The boy lowers his head and grabs his hair, probably trying not to punch him. He inhales and exhales, raises his head, and shows him the creepiest smile he has ever seen. He can´t help but like it.

"I´m Boo Seungkwan. Now, if you are so kind, Hansol, leave me alone. I´m tired of protagonists for today" He shakes his head again, and gets closer to him, alarming Seungkwan, who takes a step back.

"Ah, but I´m not a normal protagonist" He says, and he swears the shortest one has roll his eyes. He finds that funny.

"Good for you, now, leave" He´s determined. The brown haired one is going to be his friend. He still has to know more about him.

"In what grade are you?" He feels hands on his shoulders, and a shiver goes through his backbone, leaving him paralyze. 

"Why do you want to know this things, Mister Chwe?" He says in exasperation, making him chuckle. Seungkwan lets go of him and grabs the strips of his backpack strongly.

"You seem interesting" He says. Seungkwan turns around and goes to his friend, who guesses is Seokmin, and whispers something to him. Few seconds later, the tallest one is gone.

"Alright. Not a lot of people shows interest in me, and less a protagonist. Is your script telling you to do this?" now is his turn to grab the other´s shoulders and intensify his look.

"No. I´ve told you before. I´m not a normal protagonist. Is it so difficult to believe?" The shortest one nods, not at all convinced in what Hansol is telling him. He sighs. "Please, believe me"

"I don´t know, Hansol. I don´t even know you. Why don´t you let me go?" He grabs Seugkwan´s shoulders tighter, and smiles, feeling how the brown haired boy tenses.

"I can´t. Something inside me doesn´t want to let you go. Why, by just few minutes of knowing each other, i want to know everything about you?" The other looks at him surprised, not believing what a completely stranger is telling him.

"If this is how protagonists flirt,i must say, it sucks" He says, and runs to the exit. He doesn´t have enough strength to go after him; his head is about to explote and his hand has fallen asleep long time ago. However, he´s happy. It has been the weirdest and out of context coversation he has ever had. He loved it.

"Extras are indeed interesting" He thinks while going back to the library in search of Chan." But Seungkwan is the most interesting of them all"


	4. Seungkwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry for not uploading sooner! I did´t have any computer available ;-; But... here it is! I hope you like it!

Seungkwan runs down the high school halls, trying to get away of that weird guy desperately. When his lungs contract due lack of air, he stops and puts his hands on his knees to rest. He turns his head and, when he sees nobody is there, he allows himself to relax.He´s looking forward to go home and sleep to forget about this strange day he´s having.

"Seungkwan!" he hears someone calling him. He tenses for a few seconds, until he realises that the voice is not Hansol´s. It´s Soonyoung, who´s in front of him smiling like always. He can´t help but hug him. He needs his friends confort urgently.

"Soonyoung! My day has been terrible! Let´s find Seokmin and go buy an ice cream or something, please!" The other has just nod when Seungkwan pulls him towards the exit. When they´re outside, they see Seokmin sitting on a bench, so they go for him and, without prior notice, take him to his car.

"Ok, so now that you dragged me here, can you tell me why?" The tallest one asks confused, and Soonyoung puts an arm around his shoulders, hinting that he understands how he feels.

"I don´t know. Seungkwan is having a bad day" Seokmin´s face lights up, knowing the reason of their actions. He smiles maliciously, and puts an arm around his shoulders too. Now, the three of them are glued together and, strangely, Seungkwan feels better.

"What did that guy tell you when i left?" The second oldest asks while releasing his friends, and they enter Seokmin´s car, where he looks at him from the pilot´s seat.

"What guy?" Soonyoung says putting on his seat belt and looking at him from the copilot´s seat.

"I don´t want to talk about it" If only his friends were normal, the conversation would have ended there. Unfortunately, they were exactly the opposite and smiled knowing.

"C´mon, i didn´t even know what happened" Soonyoung says trying to convince him and, if it wasn´t because he didn´t really wanted to talk at the moment, he would have told them everything.

"We were at the library, while you were helping that protagonist with his dance, and a boy, around his age, i think, started to look at him. He asked him what he was doing and if he could stop, but he didn´t, so we had to leave. It turns out that this boy, named Hansol, followed us and started saying things to Seungkwan. He asked him why he cared and Hansol replied that a lot because Seungkwan seemed interestingl. And that´s where i left!" By the time Seokmin finishes telling the story, the blond with almost nonexistent eyes, was open-mouthed and, Seungkwan, buried himself in the back seat to never leave.

"You can´t leave us like that! What did he say later?" He curses in his head at Seokmin and gets comfortable in the leather seat with his elbows on his thighs and his hands holding his face.

"He said that although he just met me, something made him want to know more about me. Then i ran! What was i supposed to do!? I panicked!" Both boys look at each other in disbelief, not believing what they just heard. Without any warning, Seokmin starts the car and turns on the radio, a vaguely girl group song filling the silence that was in the automobile.

"We should hurry, the ice cream parlour closes in an hour" His friend smiles happily and starts to sing, the others following him roaring with laughter. Whenever he´s with them, his day gets a hundred times better.

 

When they arrive, after three red lights and an old lady taking forever to cross, Seungkwan gets out of the car with a speed that would put Flash to shame, almost throwing two teenager passing by. He enters the parlour and, like his life depended of it, he runs to the glass cabinet and starts to look at the thousand of flavours that are there.

"Relax, Seungkwan, i cleaned the glass cabinet this morning and you´re already leaving marks." Says a voice behind him, starteling the smallest one, who turns around and smiles, showing all his teeth at the employee in apology.

"I´m sorry, Jun hyung, i couldn´t help it" the pink haired boy just nods and ruffles his hair, greeting the newcomers, who reply the greeting with a smile and a vague hand movement.

"Don´t worry, i guess you had a bad day. I´ll put extra colored chips and chocolate in your ice cream this time, ok?" He nods excited and takes a seat in his favourite table, next to the window. That table that allows him and his friends to look at people and imagine their lives. He waits for his friends to seat with him, however, it´s not Seokmin, either Sooyoung who sits next to him, but Jihoon hyung, the small but dangerous protagonist that became his friend less than three years ago. Even with his class, he can tolerate his scripts because they don´t sound artificial at all.

"Hello" The oldest says smiling, and he returns the smile without losing his excitement over extra chocolate and colored chips.

"How´s it going, Jihoon hyug? Is life being good with you?" He asks with fun in his voice. The other just puts his head on Seungkwan shoulder and sighs looking sideways at him, the silver bracelet shining more because of the light.

"I can´t complain. You know; sing, be rude, write songs, going back home, eat, sleep and do the same next day. How´s it going to you?" He laughs at the answer the scriptwriter made him say and shrugs, looking outside.

"I can´t complain either. It could be worse, you know" He sees the smallest one nod and get up when his friends arrive with their ice creams. He smiles when Jihoon bows, saying goodbye with his hand and leaving.

"And my ice cream?" He asks pouting, making his friends laugh. They just shrug and seat down, starting to eat their ice creams.

"Here it is, your highness. Would you like anything else? Because i´m not giving it to you" He shakes his head and looks at his ice cream in awe. He takes a spoonful to his mouth and shows his thumb to Jun, who smiles at him satisfied.

"Jun hyung, can i ask you something?" The tallest one nods, cleaning his hands on his cream apron." If you´re a protagonist and don´t follow the script, you will receive electrical discharges that make your hand shake, right?"

"I´m not sure because i´m an extra but, by the things i saw and heard, yes" He opens his mouth to keep asking, but he´s not sure if he wants to know the answer.

"Then, it´s possible for a protagonist to not follow the script and his hand doesn´t shake?" Jun puts a hand in his chin, and thinks. After a few seconds, he shrugs.

"Everything is possible in this hell of a Goverment. Maybe his bracelet is fake or he has just not follow the script so many times that he can already control his hand" He nods, thanking him and letting him leave. He eats his ice cream in silence and, while his friends laugh at the people outside, he starts to think. He knows Hansol´s name, and knows he´s a protagonist. If he´s lucky, tomorrow his father would take him to the police station where he worked so they can go later to his mother´s restaurant and hace dinner. He has been so many times in there that he knew where everything was and, if he could distract his father and all those police officer, he could sneak into the city´s register and find Hansol´s data. He smiled.

He would discovered Hansol´s Vernon Chwe secret and why his hand doesn´t shake.


	5. Vernon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry i didn´t update! I was busy but... here it is now! Enjoy

Vernon inserts the key in his house´s door lock and opens it, entering while throwing his backpack at the entrance´s corner and taking off his shoes. He approaches the kitchen, where he knows his mother is making dinner, and sits down in one of the chairs of the dining room, looking with intensity at his mum, but thinking, however, in what happenend hours ago. After talking with Seungkwan and returning to the library, Chan was already gone. He supposes the script has told him to leave and makes a mental note to call him later.

"How was your day, sweetie?" His mother asks approaching him. He smiles and shrugs. He wants to tell her everything that had happened today, but he can´t.

"As always, I guess" He answers taking an apple from the fruit bowl and playing with it. He doesn´t want to look at her because he´s sure that with just laying his eyes in his mother´s hazel ones, he will tell her the first thing he wants to keep to himself in a while. He looks at his hand when he feels a discharge ans sighs, now looking at his mother´s wrist.

"You know, Hansol? You can´t lie to your mother" He nods, touching the silver bracelet on his wrist. He remembers all those times he tried to get rid of it with melancholy.

"Mum" He calls her, and sees how she sits in front of him and takes his hand, caressing it. He decides to continue. "How did you fell when your letter came and you knew you were an extra?"

He sees the surprise in her still young features. Her eyes, already big, opening a lot more, and her lips, painted with carmine, forming an O.

"Why are you asking that, son?" He looks at her, frowning. He can´t ask his father because he isn´t home and her sister hasn´t received her letter yet. He hopes she doesn´t have the same luck as him.

"I just want to know how being the owner of your life feels." he answers, seeing how his mothers lowers his head.

"I was relieved" She says after what feels like hours and Vernon, for some reason, feels insulted. He moves the hand that´s intertwined with the hand of the woman in front of him and gets up, walking to the door again, his mother behind him."Hansol! Where are you going? You just came!"

"I need to talk with someone" He says leaving and starts running towards his best friend´s house, that is in front of his. He climbs the tree next to his friend´s window and sits in one of the branches, trying to see if he´s there. However, he isn´t the only one in the room. He can also see a boy with sharp eyes with his hands close in fists and his eyes full of tears. He doesn´t want to be nosy, but he can´t help to want to hear the conversation.

"I don´t care what our scripts say! I´m in love with you! I don´t want to be with anyone but you!" He sees how the guy cries harder with the words that left Mingyu´s mouth and he gets a little closer to heard the answer.

"You think I don´t want to be with you?" He asks between sobs holding the bracelet´s hand which is shaking like crazy. " We can´t just break the rules! Your script has already gave you a partner and it will give me one soon!"

"I don´t even like women, Wonwoo!" Mingyu answers grabbing the other´s shoulders. Wonwoo is not looking at him. "I´ll find a way for us to be together, I promise"

"Don´t promise things you can´t keep, Mingyu" The smallest one replies lifting his head, and he can see how the brown haired one is suprised and drops his hands.

"Wonwoo, listen to me" he says with a somber look, scaring him. The other keeps looking at him, now with more intensity. " I don´t care what our scripts say. You are de one I´m meant to be with. Understand?" That´s when Wonwoo leaves his tears fall and hugs with force Mingyu´s torso, who has started crying too, their hands shaking with intensity. He sighs. He knows both of them are going to get in trouble for not doing what the are supposed to do, but he can´t help but find the scene truly moving.

He gets down of the tree carefully and runs away from there, feeling bad for overhearing a really personal conversation and decides that an ice cream will make his thoughts go away.

 

He arrives at the ice cream parlour where his hyung works in less than expected and enters quickly. He goes to the glass cabinet excited. Vernon calls Jun, who smiles and tells him to wait. He moves his foot impatiently and turns around, opening his eyes in surprised when he sees Seungkwan sitting at his favourite table. His feet starts to move when he heards his laugh and, in a couple of seconds, he´s in front of the three friends that now are looking at him with a mix of emotions completely different.

"Hi" he says looking at the brown haired one. He only hits his head on the table and looks at him.

"Hi, Hansol" Seungkwan answers sarcastically. Vernon smiles with fun and sits next to him, crushing him against the window.

"How are you?" He asks still looking a him. The other makes a face and looks at his friends asking for help, but they just watch the scene amuse.

"I don´t know. A boy who I just met and of which I only know the name is crushing me against the window and is satlking me. How do you think I am?"

"Well, since the guy is really handsome and, tecnically, isn´t stalking you" He sees the surprise in the other´s eyes and adds a point to his favor.

"Ok. Let´s say you´re not stalking me. Then, what are you doing here?" He gets closer and smiles again.

"Now eating ice cream is forbidden?" Seungkwan´s face turns into a strong red while trying to hide himself from him in the window. Another thing he likes about him.

"And why are you sitting here? Have we invite you? We don´t even know you!" Vernon shrugs and looks at Seungkwan´s friends, who smile maliciously.

"Do you mind if i sit here with you?" Both shake their heads, and he looks at Seungkwan again, who looks hurt and defeated.

"Ok! Do what you want! But get away from me!" He laughs while getting closer and Jun puts his ice cream in front of him.

 

He doesn´t know why he´s doing all this, but without a doubt, bother Boo Seungkwan, the unknown boy of which he only knows his name has become his favourite sport.


	6. Seungkwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again :D First of all, this chapter is more informative than others, but you´ll undertand protagonists better this way. Hope you like it!

It´s been a while since Seungkwan has left the ice cream parlour and has returned home. The first thing he notices is that his house is empty and that his mother has left him dinner on the kitchen table and a note full of hearts and love words. He smiles sideways and starts eating, enjoying his mother´s wonderful food.

When he finishes, he does the washing up and clims the stairs to his room, where he lays on the bed upside down and sighs. His day has been too weird. First every protagonist in school have agreed to annoy him and then, that strange boy named Hansol hasn´t left him alone all evening.

"Speaking of the devil..." He murmurs, getting up suddenly and turning on his laptop, one that his father gave to him when he was 15 and thas was pastel pink, his favourite colour. When it turns on, he sees an smiling Seokmin, his own face and Sooyoung´s doing funny faces. He goes to the search engine and puts his fingers on the keyboard, but doesn´t write anything. He doesn´t want to do this, but curiosity is killing him so, he slowly writes that word that hasn´t left his head all day: protagonist.

Seconds later, more than 3 million entries look at him teasingly, making him sigh and drop his head against the table again. If he does it again, he´s going to have a bruise tomorrow.

"Ok, Seungkwan. Just click one and end this." He clicks the first one and starts reading, but he already knows what he found. Protagonists are identify thanks to a metalic bracelet that it´s impossible to take off and that gives them electrical discharges if the don´t follow the script. The scripts are updated every second with a sentence or an action that lead their lives. Every one of them have privileges thanks to their class like popularity, finding jobs easier than extras, even if they are less qualified, get better marks and get free things. Seungkwan thinks the Government has give that to make protagonists feel better for not being able to make their own decisions. He remembers when he asked his sisters what they felt about being protagonists and they told him it wasn´t as bad as it looked. Now he understands that was written on their scripts and they loathed their class. Now that he thinks about it, they must have hated the fact that they were the only protagonists in their family too. "I already know all of this, Internet. Could you please give me something new?"

After leaving that page and entering 2 million more, he finally found one that caught his attention. It talked about how protagonists had faced the Government and how the authorities had got them out of the way. It seemed like the bracelets have, as well as electrical discharges, a device that killed the protagonist. Frowning, he started looking for more information about that topic, because he couldn´t believe the Government was that evil. It was. He even found a video of how the device worked that made him shiver." But Hansol hasn´t died yet and seems that he wouldn´t do that soon... Why him, that challenges the system shamelessly, doesn´t suffer the consequences? Although he could also be lying and following the script because they told him he has to date me. As if i was going out with someone like him!"

He shakes his head and turns off his laptop, tired of reading always the same. He goes back to his bed and sits down, grabbing his phone and checking his messages. Seokmin wants to know if he´s free tomorrow to go with him to the auditory. Soonyoung wants him to save him from a protagonist that makes him help him with his dance, Jihoon has sent him a photo of his cat because he asked for it the other day when they talked and his father has text him he would be back around 12. Then, when he´s about to let it on the bedside table, it starts ringing. "Me gustas tu" from Gfriend fills the room and, without looking at the caller ID, answers.

"Hello?" he answers calmly, containing a yawn. The other side is in silence, what makes him frown. "Look, today is not a good day to prank me so, if you don´t answer within 5 seconds, i´ll start insulting you."

"You´re charming even on the phone" No. It can´t be. How the hell does this guy know his number? His friends aren´t that stupid, right?

"Hansol? How the hell did you get my number?" The other´s laugh could have been music in another time but now, it only annoys him.

"Well... i have contacts but, that doesn´t matter, I only wanted to tell you to look outside your window. Bye!" Seungkwan gets up as fast as he can, like his bed is on fire, and approaches the window, open it fastly. There, in front of it, is Hansol, with his phone in one hand and a smile from ear to ear. He ch¡lenches his fists and runs to the front door, almost falling down the stairs. He takes his keys and opens the door, running now to the back yard, where he sees the black haired boy looking his surroundings. His breathing is irregular and he feels he´s going to have a heart attack, that´s why grabbing his shirt, stops in front of Hansol and closes his mouth. He can´t yell at the other this late. "Hey! Nice house"

"Nice house, seriously? What are you doing here?! How did you get my number and, most importanly, my adress?! I knew you were stalking me! I´m calling the police!" He would have done that, but his phone was upstairs.

He sees the tallest one shrug, the smile on his face getting bigger. Oh, he wants to punch him so bad. But no, he´s pacific and, even if he does it, he would later feel awful.

"Which one you want me to answer first? You made too many questions in 5 seconds" Seungkwan sighs. He´s calmer than before but he doesn´t undertand anything. He still has a lot of information in his head from his search, what makes him wonder when will Hansol fall to the ground.

"The first one. You will answer the others if I decide to not puch you in the face" He sees Hansol nod and put a hand on his chin. He swears that if the script is telling him to do that, he will go to the Government´s facilities and will kill Hansol´s scriptwriter.

"I didn´t know you were so violent... But that makes you more interesting." He rolls his eyes and tells him to continue." I just came because I was bored. There´s not other explanation. I wanted to know if you would like to go for a walk with me"

"Are you insane? Hansol, we just met, I learn your name 12 hours ago. How could i go for a walk with you? I swear, if you´re doing this because your script tells you, i´m going to kick you back to your house! And i don´t believe anything you say! It can´t be that a protagonist doesn´t follow the cript and his hand doesn´t shake!" Hansol´s face turns somber and in a moment, he´s too close to him. His piercing hazel eyes stir his stomach and, he wants to look away, but his pride is bigger than his shame so, he looks at him with the same intensity, making Hansol smile sideways, still not getting away from him.

"Seungkwan, I swear to you, that I´m not following my script. I really came because I wanted to. But, if you want to know why my hand doesn.t shake, you´ll have to come with me. What do you say? I´ll answer everything you want if you answer wverything I want. Ok?"

The offer is too tempting, and it makes him doubt, but he shakes his head and points a finger at Hansol´s chest, touching him a few times to emphasise his words.

"Look, Hansol. Your offer is tempting, but I´m not stupid. I don´t trust you, either your behaviour so, you´d better go. I myself will find if you´re lying to me or not and why your hand doesn´t shake. Good night." He turns around and starts walking, only stopping when he hears the other´s words.

"You´re really interesting. Anyone would have accepted but you declined it and decided to find the truth by yourself" Seungkwan nods and, with a smile, opens the front door, saying:

"Hansol, if you haven´t noticed, we´re not anybody." He enters running and drops to the floor, determination filling his face.

 

Now more than ever, he will find Chwe Hnasol´s secret.


End file.
